dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Hartfell
Hartfell (November 23, 2181 - October 29, 2315) simply nicknamed The Wizard, is a wizard, known both for his brilliant contributions to the wizarding world and for his incredible eccentricity, who is a master of Luximancy, Phytomancy, Erebomancy and Umbramancy. He's known to be surrounded by mystery. He's also rumoured to be a master of Chronomancy. He was a leading wizard for the project to open the Rift and return Light and Dark to the world. He owns an enchanted artefact called the Psychic Hammer. In 2262, when he was old, feeble and senile, he passed on the role of "The Wizard" to his son, Trowdon, who would continue this legacy for many years. History Early Life Hartfell was born to Castor Boris and the daughter of Astronomancer Leo Galli, Freya Galli. Technically, his name should be Hartfell Boris but he doesn't like surnames because they conflict with his individualism. Castaboris and Freya had worked their whole life on the release of the Light and Dark dragons. Hartfell had always wanted to carry on the family legacy. As a child, he went to the School of the Dark Lantern, which was not yet fully developed, because of the problem that all people surrounding the school were trying to fix. Hartfell graduated as one of the best students. After graduation, Hartfell began studying Chronomancy and created a "time machine" called the SARDIT (Space And Relative Dimensions In Time). Apparently, this machine could travel through all of time and space, even though it was shaped like a mere Dragonarium. In 2210, Hartfell found a dragon which had never been seen before: the Antarian dragon. He kept the discovery secret and bonded to the dragon, named Arkytior. In the years after, he had many adventures. He learnt slight Pyromancy from a primitive nomadic tribe in the Gummy Grasslands. He explored the then dead The Krollsmarsh, befriending a quicksilver dragon and finding the remains of a civilisation that predates the Burcadian Civilization. At some point, he recovered the mystical Psychic Hammer, which allows its user to see the magical power of any object, except, for some reason, wood. Rumours There are several rumours and tall tales about Hartfell. Somehow, ancient images depict a wizard strongly resembling him. His old school, the School of the Dark Lantern, says his personality was completely different in his early years. Achievements Due to his dual personality, Hartfell was able to master both light and dark magic faster than any other wizard. Mastering two opposite elements is remarkably rare. He worked on the project to return the Light and Dark dragons to the world and created the Light Boost Building and the Dark Boost Building. He also designed and erected the Dark Shrine, to exemplify the "adorable" nature of his bonded dark dragon, Dagor. Published Works *An Unearthly Dragon Famous Quotes Dragons *Arkytior (Antarian Dragon) *Chaplet (Dodo Dragon) * Dagor the Dark (Dark Dragon) *Hilskool (Coal Dragon) * Radon (Promethium Dragon) Category:Wizards Category:Male Category:Erebomancers Category:Inhabitants of the Grand City Category:Living Category:Phytomancers Category:Luximancers Category:Umbramancers Category:School of the Dark Lantern Category:November births Category:"The Wizard"s Category:Sagitarians Category:2181 births Category:Chronomancers Category:Astronomancers Category:October deaths Category:2315 deaths